


Hermione Granger And The Society Of The Blind Eye

by Gael_DCate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Sirius Black, Enemies to Friends, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Narcissa Has Had Enough, Sirius Black Lives, i am never going to finish this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gael_DCate/pseuds/Gael_DCate
Summary: Hermione has had enough of grown-ups disappointing her, so she decides to take over the Wizarding World. Sirius and Harry think it's a grand idea.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Hermione Granger And The Society Of The Blind Eye

They were all falling, the ground coming faster and faster. Hermione held out her wand and halted their descent. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Harry still had the prophecy. Good. She slowly got to her feet and looked around.

“Department Of Mysteries? Well they picked right, didn’t they?” Ron said.

Harry’s eye caught the strange archway in the center of the room.

“The voices, can you hear what they’re saying?” He asked.

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other.

“There aren’t any voices, Harry.” Hermione said, “let’s get out of here.”

Luna stepped up behind Harry. “I hear them too.” 

The archway seemed to loom even higher.

“Harry, it’s just an empty archway.” Hemione glanced around worriedly. “Please, Harry.” 

A sudden noise made Harry turn around and raise his wand. 

“Get behind me!” The urgency in his voice squashed any hesitation of obeying him. 

They jumped behind him and raised their wands as well. 

The Death Eaters swirled around them, knocking them to the ground and throwing their wands away. 

Then it was over and Harry got to his feet. The Death Eaters surrounded him, each holding one of his friends. Bellatrix yanked Neville’s hair and clicked her wand against his chin. 

A deep laugh approached Harry. Lucius Malfoy stepped into the light of the arch.

“Did you actually believe...were you truly naive enough to think that you stood a chance.” He walked past Harry. “Against us.” 

Lucius turned on his heel to face Harry. “I’ll make this...simple for you, Potter.” He held his hand out. “Give me the Prophecy, now. Or watch your friends die.” 

Harry glanced between each of his friends, frantically searching their faces. 

“Don’t give it to them, Harry!” Neville cried out.

Bellatrix thunked her wand against his throat. “Shh!” 

Harry looked down at the Prophecy and back up at Lucius. After a few seconds, he hesitatingly handed it to him. 

Lucius held it up to the light and smiled smugly at it. 

The sudden flash of light behind him caught everyone off guard. Lucius slowly turned around and found himself staring into the face of Sirius Black.

“Get away from my godson.” Sirius reared back and punched Lucius in the face. 

A dozen lights landed in the center of the dais, reaching out to strike the Death Eaters. 

Lucius fell and reached out to catch the falling Prophecy, but it shattered on the rock. 

Bellatrix jumped just in time to avoid Tonks slamming into her. 

Aurthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shackebolt, Mad-Eye, and a light brighter than any of them, apparated. 

Dumbledore was here. 

The battle began. 

Tonks took Luna and Ginny and they ran. 

***

Sirius and Harry were dodging attacks by Dolohov. 

“Now listen to me.” Sirius turned to Harry. “I want you to take the others and get out of here.” 

“What?” Harry’s eyebrow wrinkled in confusion. “No, I’m staying with you.” 

Sirius’ hand gripped Harry’s shoulder. “You’ve done beautifully. Now let me take it from here.” 

Sirius jumped off the dais to help Moody get rid of two Death Eaters who had teamed up on him.

Dumbledore apparated next to Harry just in time to block a spell from Lucius. Together they dueled the two men. 

Death Eaters flew around the room, chased by Order members. Remus quickly dispatched his opponent and went to help Kingsley. 

“Avada Kedavra!” The Death Eater smiled with glee as the sickly green light struck Arthur Weasley in the chest. Mad-Eye knocked the Death Eater over a rock, but it was too late.

***

Dumbledore and Harry were dueling together, seamlessly. 

“Expelliarmus! Dolohov yelled. The wand flew from Dumbledore’s fingers. 

Dolohov caught it and was promptly flung across the room by a wild-haired witch.

“Nice going, Hermione!” Harry called. 

She grinned slightly and followed Tonks to fight Dolohov. 

“Expelliarmus!” Harry yelled, his spell knocking the wand from Malfoy’s hand. 

“Good work, Harry.” Dumbledore praised. 

Just then, another Death Eater appeared to take Dolohov’s place. Bellatrix Lestrange. 

The two of them were savage opponents. Neither Dumbledore nor Lucius had their wands, so it was just Bellatrix against Harry. 

Lucius retreated to grab his wand and then flung a dozen curses, one after the other, at Harry. 

Harry dodged and deflected them all, but he accidentally reflected one back on it’s caster. Lucius Malfoy was violently flung into the rocky wall. A trail of blood followed his body down the wall. 

“Avada Kedavra!” Bellatrix’s shriek cut through the room.

Harry watched in shock as the green light struck Dumbledore’s arm. 

Dumbledore stepped back, into the folds of the curtain in the arch. He spared Harry a slight smile before he disappeared from view completely. 

He was wrapped in Sirius’ arms. He screamed and fought, but Dumbledore was gone, and Bellatrix was smiling. 

He shoved Sirius off and chased the mad witch out of the room. 

***

Hermione and Tonks were fighting off Dolohov. 

“Stupefy!” Tonks yelled. It was blocked. 

Dolohov flung a curse at Tonks and she went sailing through the air, landing awkwardly on the dirt. 

Hermione turned back to Dolohov. “Expelliarmus!” 

The wand Dolohov had taken from Dumbledore flew from his grasp and straight into Hermione’s waiting hand. 

“Avada Kedavra!” Bellatrix screeched.

Hermione and Dolohov glanced up to see Dumbledore gently fall through the curtain. 

Red filled her vision and she turned to face the awestruck Death Eater. 

“Avada Kedavra!” She hissed. 

A flare of green light exploded and Dolohov fell to his knees in shock. Her eyes, filled with fire were the last things he saw. 

Hermione saw Harry chasing after Bellatrix, and she followed. 

“I killed Dumbledore!” Bellatrix laughed like a mad woman. “You coming to get me?” 

“Crucio!” Harry yelled. The witch tripped and fell to the floor. 

Ballatrix was whimpering on the floor when Hermione caught up to Harry.

She was about to tell Harry to stop when a voice floated through the air around them. 

**_“You have to mean it, Harry.”_ **

Hermione didn’t have to guess to know who’s voice it was

**_“She killed him. She deserves it.”_ **

A single look at Bellatrix revealed the Death Eater couldn’t hear the voice. 

**_“You know the spell, Harry.”_ **

Hermoine watched, mesmerized as a ghostly figure appeared behind Harry. It was Voldemort.

**_“Do it!”_ **

Harry turned to face the rapidly solidifying Voldemort. He tried to raise his wand, but Voldemort flung it away like he was flicking a pesky fly. 

**_“So weak.”_ **

Hermione gasped. Then the dark wizard’s attention snapped to her. More specifically, his eyes fixed on the wand she held in her hand. 

Uncertainty filled his eyes. 

For some reason, Hermione didn’t feel scared. In fact, she felt very powerful all of a sudden. 

“The aurours are on their way.” Her voice was strangely calm. 

**_“By which time, I shall be gone, and you and the rest of your young friends shall be dead.”_ **

Bellatrix slid to the floo and escaped. 

Hermione pushed Harry aside and blocked the spell Voldemort threw at her.

Neither of them yielded or flinched as energy from their wands shot everywhere, cracking the black marble around them. 

Sickly green and lemon yellow exploded and held their attack against each other. 

Suddenly, Voldemort stopped and blew a humongous wave of fire into the air. It shifted and morphed into an enormous snake, raising its head to strike.Voldemort laughed and Hermione stepped back and attacked it. It rose to strike again, but Hermione turned it back to plain fire and flung it back at Voldemort. 

Riddle deflected it and was faced with the wave of water headed straight for him. It caught him up and compacted him inside the walls of the water-sphere. Harry tried to follow her, but Hermione sent a wave of energy to push him back. 

She dropped it at the last second and water went everywhere. Riddle was up again, throwing a barrage of darkness at them. Hermione blocked it with a shield of energy, and suddenly every glass pane in the room was shattering. The banner of Fudge was ripped and torn. 

Riddle raised his arms and gathered up all the shards of glass. Hermione stood from her crouched position beside Harry, and threw up a transformation barrier. The glass dissolved into sand and covered the floor in the fine grit. 

Voldemort snarled at her and disappeared in a cloud of sand. Hermione stared at where Voldemort had been standing and realized her arm was shaking. She turned to her friend.

“Harry, are you al--” She stopped. Harry was falling to the floor.

Hermione knelt next to him. 

**_“You’ve lost, little girl.“_ ** Harry said in Voldemort’s voice **_._ **

Harry grunted and writhed against his invisible attacker. Hermione watched, helpless as her friend struggled to fight Voldemort. 

“Harry--” She whispered. 

**_“So weak.”_ ** Voldemort-as-Harry hissed.  **_“So vulnerable...Look at me!”_ **

“Harry, you’re not like him in the ways that matter. You can fight him.” Hermione said, frantically begged. 

She heard their friends rushing into the room, but she didn’t take her eyes from Harry. 

Harry was growing stiller and quieter. 

“Harry--” She whispered again. 

“You’re the weak one.” It was Harry’s voice this time. “And you’ll never know love. Or friendship.” Hermione put a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “And I feel sorry for you.” 

Harry gave one last grunt and fell over onto his back. A wave of darkness escaped him and disappeared. 

**_“You’re a fool, Harry Potter.”_ ** Hermione couldn’t see him, but she knew Harry could. “ **_And you will lose.”_ **

Flashes of green floo powder filled the empty hall. The voice disappeared, taking a cloud of sand with him. 

Fudge and a dozen other aurours and Ministry workers froze at the sight.

“He’s back.” Fudge whispered. 


End file.
